Shadow of Ages
| status=Active| goal=Alter history, create paradoxes, conquer the universe| allies=Unknown| enemies=Order of Mata Nui, Dark Hunters, Teridax| }} The Shadow of Ages is a mysterious, malevolent faction devoted to the art of creating temporal paradoxes. The cult was founded by the Mysterious entity known as "Millennium." History The Shadow of Ages was originally founded 100,000 years ago by the being known as "Millennium." Millennium was an entity with limited power over fabric of time, though after a great time of research he discovered a way he could increase his powers to the point where he could be nearly unstoppable. This involved learning how to foresee the future, and prophesizing events. He would then have to alter the future in a way that prevented the prophesied event from happening. Knowing he could not perform such acts alone, Millennium founded the Shadow of Ages, and then began recruiting a number of beings into his group, and teaching them ways to alter history. Over the course of a few centuries, Millennium had amassed his own secret army of warriors and spies. He then proceeded to scatter his agents into numerous civilizations, with instructions of detecting points in the future that could create paradoxes. Millennium then began watching the events of the universe unfold. Gradually, over the course of a few centuries, the Shadow of Ages became part the universe's mythology. Several hundred years ago, one of the Shadow's paradox-related experiments went terribly wrong, resulting in the time distortion being detected by the Order of Mata Nui member Mersery. After tracking down the source of distortion for several weeks, Mersery soon found himself in direct contact with members of the Shadow on an island just a few miles east of the Shadow's base of operation. After overcoming the agents sent to eliminate him, Mersery arrived at the Shadow's headquarters and encountered Millennium in person, mere moments before he was about to create a large paradox. After preventing the paradox from happening, Mersery and Millennium fought, with Mersery emerging victorious. Sensing great potential in Mersery, Millennium offered Mersery membership into the Shadow of Ages, and the role of his apprentice and second in command. Though Mersery was deeply tempted by the power he could wield, he eventually declined the offer, knowing what he could become with such power at his disposal. Millennium was then severely weakened by Mersery, who aged him almost 1000 years. Millennium then vowed revenge on Mersery, though was too weak to stop the Mersion from escaping. Millennium then underwent a slow, painful process that reverted Mersery's aging effect, and restored his natural age. Unfortunately, this took a course of 2,000 years. During this time, Millennium had all detailed records of the Shadow's existence erased to prevent being tracked down by the Order of Mata Nui. Recently, During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Shadow of Ages ordered his agents within the Dark Hunters to destabilize it in order to prevent from assisting the Order of Mata Nui in the war. However, this attempt was foiled by The Shadowed One, who interrogated the agents until they revealed who they worked. The agents were killed soon after by The Shadowed One when the refused to supply him with any more information. Millennium later contacted the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, and sent an emissary to hire him on the Tren Krom Peninsula. The outcome of these negotiations remain unknown. Known Actions *Established a fortress on a small island in one of the far reaches of the universe. *Discovered a way to create temporal paradoxes. *Recruited several beings into the Shadow. *Scattered agents of the Shadow throughout the universe. *Attempted to create a large paradox, though ultimately failed. *Sent several members to kill Mersery. *Attempted to improve their first attempted major paradox. *Offered Mersery membership into the Shadow of Ages. *Restored the natural age of Millennium. *Erased all detailed records of their existence. *Sent several members to infiltrate and destabilize the Dark Hunters. *Sent an emissary to employ Skorr. Members Shadow members are typically solo and scattered throughout the Matoran Universe. Members range among several species and races. Below is a list of those members who are known: *Millennium - Leader *Several agents who are scattered throughout the universe. *Several members who were sent to eliminate Mersery. *A number of members who assisted Millennium in attempting to creating paradoxes. *A unknown number of members who were sent to infiltrate and destabilize the Dark Hunters. *An agent who was sent to negotiate with Skorr. Trivia *The Shadow of Ages was inspired by Faction Paradox, a time-altering faction from the Doctor Who novels, and a series of the same name. *The name, Shadow of Ages, was suggested by user Toa Hydros. Category:Organizations